


Last Stance

by Karezi413



Series: Responsibilites [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karezi413/pseuds/Karezi413
Summary: After nearly two sweeps of war, Karkat finally grows close to finishing his war.Starts after chapter "Words" in Another Chance





	1. Missing

 

Karkat sighed out as he headed down to the lower floors of their current base. During their last move, they had found an abandoned imperial airship and while it didn’t work due to damage to the engine, it did make a lot of room for them to support the core of their revolution. Sollux had called Karkat down for a surprise he had been working on, forcing Karkat to take a bit of time out of his usual work.

 

“Alright Sollux. What was it you-” Karkat paused as he saw a large amount of trolls sat on the ground. Sollux stood up and approached him.

 

“We’ve got it moving, KK.” Sollux turned and signalled a start, joining in the attempt to move the ship. After nearly a minute of nothing happening, Karkat rolled his eyes.

 

“You don’t-” As he started, the ship shook a bit as it was slowly lifted from the ground it had been crashed into. Karkat blinked and looked around in disbelief. “How the fuck did you do this?! Last we talked about this, you were working on the engine!” Karkat was in rather disbelief. He didn’t touch base as much with Sollux as he should’ve, or at all even. The last time he actually touched base about work stuff was… almost a sweep ago. Most of the time they met up to do actual moirail stuff. Karkat hadn’t even realized it had been so long since he checked up on him.

 

“Well Kk, we worked on it for several months. I got a few of the other trolls together to help me with it, and after all that time, we just couldn’t get it to work. But Aradia threw this idea out.” Sollux shrugged. “We figured we’d try it. It’s basically utilizing the Condesce’s strategy, except instead of one troll, we have a lot more trolls with a lot less strain.” Karkat blinked and watched the trolls, rather stunned by all this.

 

“Wait a second. Aradia came up with this?” Karkat didn’t expect that, she sort of did more alone than he thought. Despite being his secretary of sorts, she wasn’t around all that much and just instead sent him his schedule for the day, in the morning. Truthfully, he was curious where she was all the time, but he felt off asking her about it when he saw her. He probably would’ve by now, but Sollux had told him she was still a little bitter about losing a grub, and seeing Karkat who technically had a grub, was just a bit of a reminder. It was a stretch, but it wasn’t like Karkat was gonna bring it up or fuss about it.

 

“I did.” Aradia replied, coming up from behind Sollux. “I was at a bar, and I saw a lowblood psionic trying to prove to a highblood how proficient his psionic skills were with a little plastic ship.” Karkat was a bit take back by the fact that Aradia was in a bar, was that where she had been going all along?

 

“Ridiculous that he thought I couldn’t do it…” Sollux muttered, Karkat snapping his head to look at him.

 

“When the hell do you go to bars?”

 

“Not often, but sometimes I go. I need a break somewhere KK.” Karkat rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

 

“I didn’t say you couldn’t. I just thought it was off. So shut the fuck up.” Karkat huffed a little and looked away.

 

“I’d invite you if you had the time. And if you weren’t such a wanted troll. But you should count your luck Kk. Some of those places smell so bad.”

 

“Yeah. That’s why I’m glad I don’t go.” Karkat muttered sarcastically, looking away.

 

“Kk, some of those places smell so bad. One of my latest trips, we went to this place that smelled worse than sweaty Equius. Even worse than Terezi’s birth, mess. Which by far smelled the worst, until I went to that place!” Karkat rolled his eyes.

 

“Sollux, I don’t give a shit.” Karkat remarked, turning to walk off. Sollux followed after him, looking at him.

 

“You’re getting pissed again. Is it because I mentioned, you know.” Karkat huffed and continued to walk.

 

“I don’t care what you mention.” He snapped, speeding up.

 

“You want to meet the grub don’t you?” Sollux asked, Karkat shaking his head with a sigh.

 

“It’s not that. Frankly, and I don’t particularly give too much of a shit about actually having a grub. I can live with or without it, and I’m sure Terezi’s the same, I’m sure the grub won’t affect us too much.” Sollux shook his head, shrugging.

 

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that Kk. She started out scared, and probably didn’t care all too much, but I watched that troll change.” Karkat rolled his eyes. He couldn’t believe Sollux was telling him this.

 

“You just love lying to me don’t you.” Karkat huffed.

 

“Oh come on, she did! She loves that grub so much. And I bet, unless something changed, she still loves that little kid!” Karkat looked away.

 

“I know her Sollux. She wouldn’t like it that much. And don’t tell me otherwise because I know her much better than you.” Sollux really didn’t like being told he was wrong when he knew he wasn’t.

 

“Two or three sweeps ago you also thought you knew Dave pretty fucking well. Now look at him. He’s already fucking married! And it’s not with you!” Karkat glared, slowly realizing something.

 

“Wait, he’s married? Since when did he even start dating?!” Karkat was completely in the dark about Dave and Jade, partly because Dave avoiding telling him, and Karkat tried not to focus on Dave too often. He had been very happy with Terezi, but Karkat could never help but miss Dave and wonder how he had been and how they would’ve been still together. It wasn’t like he’d leave Terezi for Dave, but he just. He just missed him.

 

“Karkat, wake up. He started dating again since BEFORE you even started dating Terezi again!” Karkat fell silent, looking down. “He, started dating nearly right after you two broke up. He moved on.” Karkat couldn’t help but wonder if Dave left him, just because a human was around he could be with more often. He wouldn’t really be able to blame him, when he was with Terezi, it was nice being with her on a daily basis. Unfortunately he was right back to being away from his lover, the difference was, this was a one time thing. Once he went back to her, he would, hopefully, not have to leave her for a long time.

 

“Was, he at least happy?” Karkat asked, holding a few tears back.

 

“I, think so? I didn’t see him so much. He’s busy a lot. But Jade says he’s happy with her, and they do have a son together, so hopefully-”

 

“He, married Jade?” Karkat wiped his eyes a little as he entered his respite, Sollux following him in and sitting down with him. “And they have a kid?”

 

“They, do.” Sollux confirmed, patting his back softly. Maybe he had gone a bit far bringing Dave up. “But, so do you. You have a sexy troll, and a cute little child, so why worry too much on Dave moving on, when you’ve basically done the same?” Karkat sighed and looked up at him.

 

“But, what if we’ve done this all wrong? Haven’t you wondered what would’ve happened if you had stayed with Aradia the second time?” Sollux shook his head.

 

“Once or twice, but we’re both happy now. Why the hell should I wonder? I like FF, AA was nice, but we’re better as friends.”

 

“Well. I’m not you. What if I could’ve found a way to have Dave with me, or go to the human world and not have to fight? This shit is hard!” Karkat huffed, covering his eyes in slight frustration.

 

“But this is good for everyone. And, guess what, it’ll be safer! What if you had done either of those, and then both of you were in trouble!” Karkat groaned at the logic, turning to the side a little. “Or you two could have broken up later on bad terms instead of…”

 

“Breaking up on shitty terms? Nook muncher, I’m fighting a battle for someone I’m not even with anymore, and I have a grub with another troll.”

 

“And here you are thinking of another man. You’re just like Terezi.” Karkat moved his hands quickly, looking at Sollux almost completely forgetting about Dave. 

 

“What. Who the hell is that bitch pining after?” Sollux was very aware of Karkat’s jealous side, and he liked to take advantage of it when he needed to steer his mind elsewhere, however, it usually meant throwing Terezi under the bus. One time, Karkat was getting mad at god knows what, and Sollux told Karkat Terezi was flirting with another troll, and it completely got Karkat off his back. Terezi wasn’t sure what happened, except that Karkat seemed to think her talking to another troll was  _ clearly _ flirting.

 

“Oh don’t worry Kk, it was just you, and all the humans. Probably the blood they have…”

 

“Ugh… you know, it really doesn’t matter. She’s still mine, I mean hell, that’s my child she has! She must like me enough to stay!” Karkat crossed his arms and got up, trying to force Sollux out.

 

“You’d think, but if you don’t want a child, maybe she’ll find a troll who doe-” And Karkat closed the door on him, locking it. He huffed and walked away.

 

“It’s not like I NEED to want a child for her to stay. She probably wants to stay because she wants to. Unless, she’s on the fence… What if she doesn’t want to do all the child stuff alone…” Karkat lied on his bed, thinking about his relationships through the night.


	2. Restless

Karkat lied awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He originally had been thinking of his life, over and over again. He had been doing nearly the same thing, day in, day out. Wake up, reports, lunch, more reports, spending time trying to strategize, dinner, being stressed and doing a little bit of sparring, then strategizing until sleep. He couldn’t think of any good strategies, especially since his followers and army were scrapped together and small compared to the imperial army. Their only advantage was that Feferi was basically a hidden agent, and near the Condesce at most times.

 

That had kept Karkat up originally. He had eventually fallen asleep; and then woke up from a nightmare. He had a dream where his entire army fell, everyone except for him, and he had nowhere to go. Terezi had made an appearance too, in the Condesce’s hold. He had been woken up by the dream, and now he couldn’t really get back to sleep. The threat of failure kept recurring in his head, and he couldn’t think of anything else.

 

The last time Karkat had a bad dream, he had been with Terezi, and she calmed him down and let him sleep against her chest, in her arms. It was rather soothing listening to her beat pump. But thinking about this made him sad, thinking back the time before that instead. He had been with Dave then, and Dave had originally made a few bad raps about what Karkat had poured his heart into telling about it. Once Karkat had told him he was serious, Dave dropped the jokes and tried to soothe Karkat.

 

Now, however, Karkat was alone and awake. He didn’t like being awake alone, it left him with thoughts he didn’t want, like of his dream. He wanted to get up and do something about it, but he knew it wouldn’t do much. It’d stress him out more, and he’d start tomorrow stressed and exhausted. That usually made him more cranky, and he was tired of being so angry and stressed.

 

Karkat was usually angry, but when he was stressed, his anger was twofold. He nearly made Terezi cry once from how angrily he snapped at her. All he really remembered was that she had pulled an innocent prank on him, and he had gotten so pissed off, his face had turned red and he yelled at her for it, along with insulting and tearing her down. That’s when she started sleeping with him so she could help him sleep at night.

 

The more Karkat lied there, the more he felt like there was other stuff to do instead of not sleeping. He could be checking up on a few different trolls, and instead, he sat here, trying to sleep, and failing at it. He had been doing the same thing daily, and he couldn’t even sleep.

 

Thinking of it, he started to wonder how it’d be to be a father. He wondered if it would be a lot of work, probably not. Terezi was doing it all anyway, he probably wouldn’t have much to do. He really wondered how it was to be a parent, he technically was one, but without being there for it, it really didn’t feel like he was. He really felt like he was just, the material donor, like he had mated for the drones and that was that. It was weird to think that Terezi had to take care of his offspring, it really didn’t seem right to him.

Karkat thought about how he was so okay with creating the child with her in the moment. He didn’t think of it in any way, he was happy to get laid, and keep the population going. He really should’ve thought through this, but it wasn’t something he thought was important. He hadn’t realized any of this would backfire on him. He could see it now, he’d probably be doing something and his child would probably come and do something to him and make him stop. Like if he were to plan a romantic evening with his matesprit, the child would probably be needy, for dinner, for entertainment, to join them, for probably anything until it went to sleep.

 

Karkat wasn’t quite sure how he let this happen. Maybe past him was stupider than he thought, he sort of a horny asshole. Unless… maybe past him thought that Terezi would’ve moved to another father, especially if she and Aradia had been the only choices. Obviously he had been the first choice, but if he had said no, she might’ve moved to someone else and then he’d be stuck helping her raise that child anyway unless he broke it off, which would probably piss her off, it would’ve been a stupid reason to break up.

 

Karkat groaned out as he lied there. He was right back to his old self, blaming his past selves for his own damn problems, Dave had spent forever trying to get him to stop that. He had finally been done with it for a long time, why was he back on it? Was it stress? Maybe he was too panicked to do it right. He had been really stressed, and now he was adding on exhaustion. Thinking about it, maybe he could skip sleeping tonight and get an early sleep tomorrow.

 

It sounded much more appealing to do it that way, then he’d be able to fall asleep easier tomorrow. Karkat got up, thinking he’d just have to push through the time until he came back to bed. He let out a long groan as he pulled himself up, rubbing his eyes and shuffling to his dresser to get dressed again.


	3. Arrangement

Karkat panted as he hugged an alleyway wall. He had set up a private deal with a bronze blood who claimed to work for one of the Condesce’s close guards. He had said he knew of an upcoming attack on Karkat’s group. But when he finally showed up, so did some of the royal guards. He had been set up!

 

“Damn troll…” Karkat muttered, peeking his head around the corner. Two highbloods poked around, radioing for back up. He watched as they split up, entering a few hives and searching all over for the mutant male. He waited for them both to be in separate hives before taking off and running for it.

 

Karkat entered a forest, hoping to get far from them. His eyes shifted and darted as he ran, keeping his eyes open and peeled for any sign of danger. He stopped in his tracks as his eyes fell upon some carvings etched in a tree. All he could decipher from his distance was a big heart and scribbling inside it. He, remembered this place? The vague familiarity of this place and the concept in the tree drove him forward towards the tree in question. He found respect in this sort of thing, it was always rather romantic in his romcoms.

 

As Karkat approached the tree, he was slowly able to decipher more and more of it until he was face to face with it. ‘KV + TP’. He remembered being there when Terezi carved that into the tree. That was why this place had felt so familiar, he had come here with Terezi once. She was mocking how they did the heart carving thing in the movies. Really he thought it was adorable that she did it at all, but obviously pissed that she was mocking the idea of it.

 

Karkat smiled softly, crouching a bit to run his hand over the carving. He did miss her, despite the amount of times she pissed him off. As he ran his hand down a little, he noticed another carving beneath the first, another heart, carved with ‘Mommy’s little grub’ with a smaller heart inside the bigger one, under the words. All Karkat could really assume was that Terezi had shown her grub this tree. That must’ve meant it was important to her too. This realization actually brought a little bit of happiness to him. Even while she was mocking and making fun of this concept, she still held it close, and really, Karkat thought it was really sweet, she even still held it close to her even though she had her grub with her.

 

Karkat didn’t really want to call it their grub yet, he wanted to at least see it before that. It had been agreed they’d both raise it, but he was also pretty sure Terezi wouldn’t put that much into taking care of the grub, and now, according to Sollux, she was really caring and protective of it. What if she didn’t want him to help since he barely had an interest in having it? Or what if Terezi was such an overprotective mother that she ignored him and wouldn’t let him near the grub and end up forcing him to leave? He just wanted to be careful was all.

 

Karkat got up, starting to head a bit deeper before he stopped moving, freezing up in his steps. The carvings he saw had clearly meant he was in Terezi’s forest. And if that were the case, they would come looking in her hive and find her grub. Suddenly his safety wasn’t his biggest concern anymore, Terezi’s and her grub’s were. He had to lead them away. He proceeded deeper, thinking of a plan he could work with. It could get them away from Terezi, and give him a chance to see her again.

 

As he drew closer, he heard shouting, moving faster, starting to run towards Terezi’s hive. Once he was in sight of her hive, he saw her standing in her window, standing in her bra with her arms crossed, yelling back at a large highblood in front of the hive. The area around Terezi’s hive had changed ever so slightly, there was a tall wooden swing hanging off a tree, and a fenced area between two trees with plants growing food. Finally at the base of her tree she had a door, one he had never seen before.

 

“And I’m telling you there’s no mutant here!” Terezi yelled, glaring towards the higher blood.

 

“Ma’am, it’s an order to let me in. Refusing to let me in is an offense. And the more you deny me access, the more suspicious you look. Give me, the mutant.” The troll demanded, shooting a casual glare back, one that belonged on an arrogant highblood. He was clearly ready to turn the girl in.

 

“I’m in my damn underwear! That’s why I won’t fucking let you in!” Terezi argued back, huffing angrily. “I let you in, I get raped, that’s how it ends up with you higher bloods!” She put her hands on the window sill, gripping the wood. Karkat really didn’t like this interaction between her and the highblood. He was happy she was throwing this in his face, a lot of lower bloods joined his rebellion because of those sorts of experiences they had. Out Karkat’s sickle came, and in he charged, slicing down the highblood’s back, kicking him forward to the ground. He wasn’t sure if it was enough to kill the man, but he at least would lose consciousness due to blood loss rather soon.

 

“Terezi! Why the hell are you yelling at him!? Why not fucking kill him!?” Karkat was honestly a bit surprised, he expected better than this, he didn’t think he had to tell her this.

 

“K-Karkat?! What the hell- Wait a damn minute! What do you mean why!? If he went missing, this would be the first place they’d look if he’s reporting where he’ll be looking!” Okay, maybe she had a point. She probably had no clue he’d actually show up out of nowhere, he really doubted she had seen him.

 

“Well… I can, clean this up.” He blinked and started to look at her a bit more closely. He didn’t realize until now, but she had grown her hair long, it went past her shoulders and then he couldn’t tell from where it ended. “You know, you look a little different…” He started, watching her suddenly pout.

 

“Ugh fuck you too okay? I wasn’t going to have a nice perfect figure forever, I gained a lot of weight while I carried the grub, and trying to lose it can be a bitch and a half. I’m still working off the weight okay?” Karkat blinked, he hadn’t even noticed her body had changed much, if at all.

 

“What the hell are you spewing on about? I was talking about your hair.” Karkat called back, crossing his arms at her.

 

“What? Oh, right, I let it grow out a little.” The mention of it, made her hand go back to gently stroke a lock of her hair. “I was going to get it cut, several times, but it’s just hard. I need to keep a close eye on the grub, and I actually have to do stuff around here, there’s not much time for a haircut.” Terezi blushed a little. “Why, do you, like it?” It sounded like she liked it herself, she seemed to be happy about it and delayed cutting it.

 

“Well, it’s pretty sexy I suppose, I think I won’t be able to tell until I brush my hands through it. Also because I’m butt fuck far away from you.” He called back, looking around carefully.

 

“Well maybe if you came and visited your family once in awhile you wouldn’t be!” Terezi snidely remarked. Karkat wanted to come back, to spend time with her, even her grub, hell, a bit of risk would be worth it.

 

“Alright.” Karkat noticed her surprised face. “Tomorrow I’ll pick you two up and we’ll go on a tour of our base.” He missed her so much, just seeing her reminded him of all that.

 

“Karkat, our grub’s safety…” Terezi started, she wanted to, it was pretty clear, but she knew she couldn’t.

 

“There’s going to be you, and me, and everyone, it’ll be fine! Come on, take a small risk!” Karkat called out. Terezi looked away for a moment before looking at him again.

 

“Alright, we’ll come!” Terezi grinned at him, chuckling a little.

 

“Great, I’ll pick you two up tomorrow, be ready!” He called out, hearing a bit of rustling. 

 

“You idiot! You had time to get out of here!” Terezi yelled, glaring at him, she went to pull her cane out, but Karkat’s hand moved up to tell her not to, before shifting it into a pointing gesture at her.

 

“You highbloods will fall when the revolution is over! Just like your friend here!” Karkat yelled, one of the highbloods spotting him.

 

“I found him!” He yelled out, rushing after him. Karkat stiffened and ran for it, leading one of the highbloods away, the other rushing to the downed highblood. This wasn’t the worst way to go through with this, it got suspicion off his matesprit, and he could easily still outrun them. He just had to prolong their stay on his tail until he was out of the forest.


	4. Offense

Karkat sighed out as he watched the bloodshed in front of him. Early in the morning he had gotten a tip that the highbloods would be attacking today. He blew off Terezi for her own safety, and had spent the time prepping everyone for battle. He had also gotten Sollux to work out the bugs and to raise the ship up. The prepping seemed to really help his group out, they seemed to be putting up a decent fight for lower bloods. They weren’t falling as fast as they would’ve been. His sickle was bloodied from the time he had gone out to help, but now he had lead from above. He had to get ready in case he finally gained the interest of the Condesce.

 

“Sollux, what are you doing?” Karkat asked, watching Sollux move closer to the front of the ship.

 

“Don’t worry Kk, I’ve been practicing.” Sollux assured before letting out a yell and blasting his eyes towards the ground, hitting a few of the highbloods approaching. Karkat moved behind him to hold onto him, he didn’t want him to exert too much power. As he held onto Sollux, he looked up, spotting something move in the distance. As it approached, he started to be able to recognize the official crest of the empress. He tapped Sollux lightly. 

 

“Sollux, she’s here!” Sollux eased up his lasers before stopping altogether, holding his head. It always made him a little dizzy. Karkat went back, holding onto his sickle, shaking off a bit of blood as the ship approached down to his, the empress stood on the ship with Feferi beside her, guards on the back.

 

“Whale whale whale. This had been a fun little flashback, end it now.” The Condesce demanded, approaching. In her hands she held her trident, glaring at the mutant blood.

 

“Ha, you dare to fucking think it’ll work with the snap of your fingers? This is going to end you.” Karkat replied, watching the Condesce glare for a moment before laughing out in disbelief.

 

“Sea, you seem to think I’ll allow this. But I won’t.” She said, stepping off her ship and onto his. “Feferi and I are strong enough to dolphin the system in place.” Karkat stopped and raised a brow.

 

“Dolphin? What the fuck is that even supposed to be? That’s so fucking lame I should kick you off my ship.” The Condesce growled and moved it, Karkat quickly catching her trident with his sickle, pushing back for defense. He had practiced with higher bloods on a daily basis, preparing himself for this moment. The way she fought was recorded a few times for him to study and use to fight better against her.

 

“It’s supposed to be defend, you uncultured- Feferi, get in here damn it!” She yelled out, Feferi coming in quick with her own trident. Sollux approached her, using his psionics to drag the trident from her hands.

 

“Looks like it’s just you and me, fish.” Sollux remarked, smirking. He moved in, punching at her, engaging in a little hand to hand combat with her to put them on even playing fields.

 

“How does it eel to know you’ll be dead soon?” Condesce asked, pressing back on Karkat and moving in to swing her trident at him. Karkat moved aside as he came closer, dodging it and moving to slash his sickle, hitting her across the shoulder.

 

“Well I feel like it’s moronic to be an empress without armor.” Karkat mentioned, Empress kicked him back, Karkat grunting and landing on the ground, sliding back a bit. He immediately pushed himself up, kicking at her again, attempting to trip her. The Condesce instead grabbed his ankle and twisted it a bit before pushing him off. 

 

“I can’t believe you’re doing this.” Sollux spat at Feferi, blocking a hit. Feferi huffed and moved forward a bit more, continuing her assault.

 

“I told you it was safer to do it this way! I didn’t want to hurt you!” 

 

“You still can’t!” Sollux retaliated, Feferi dodging a few times to land in a hit.

 

“I’m going to exterminate your kind.” The Condesce stated, approaching Karkat. He knelt on the ground, starting to pull himself up. She kicked him back, putting her foot on his chest, moving to force her trident through his left arm. He cried out, his other hand moving to try to hold at his arm. “Look at that beautiful red blood. It oozes so beautifully, this is the last anyone will see this color. Except of course when I let your followers see what has become of you. You’ll be like your worthless ancestor, you’ll be an example to those who oppose me.” She dug the trident in a bit and pulled, pulling at his arm. Karkat cried out, trying to pull his arm away from her, squirming under her.

 

“Karkat is-!” Feferi started, pointing at him quick, alerting Sollux. He dropped her her trident before rushing towards Karkat.

 

“Kk!” He yelled out, just as the Condesce ripped his arm off, Karkat screaming out at the pain.

 

“Oh shut up. I’ll put you out of your misery.” The Condesce assured, pushing her foot down a bit more. Sollux yelled out and blast her off him with his lasers, stepping around Karkat to rush in on her. Feferi ran to Karkat, leaning down to start to heal his arm, trying to soften the blood flow. She wouldn’t be able to heal his arm back on, but she could keep him from dying of blood loss.

 

“Feferi what the shell are you doing?!” The Condesce yelled out angrily, fighting back against Sollux.

 

“Helping my frond! I’m tired of pretending to be by your side, I’d rather help them!” She yelled back, slowing Karkat’s blood flow. He continued to cry and wince at the pain, his hand holding his bloodied shoulder, closing his eyes tight. The only thing he could think of to motivate him, was thinking of all the things he could lose if he died here. Him dying influenced so many people, Sollux, the trolls fighting for change, even the highbloods they fought against, the strain between highbloods and lowbloods would be even greater. 

 

Then there was also Terezi who would be upset, and probably alone and in trouble for their child, not to mention their child’s reaction to his death. The child that… He still knew nothing about. He had promised Terezi he’d come back and meet that child. He bet it was a mutant blooded son, but Sollux still wouldn’t tell him.

 

Slowly Karkat leaned up, pushing his one hand up, sitting himself up. “Karkat, don’t get up yet, you need to recover more!” Feferi pushed, Karkat forcing himself to his feet.

 

“N-no. I’m doing this!” He yelled and ran for Condesce, using Sollux as a distraction, trying to slash at her back. Feferi watched for a moment, watching both the males attack and attempt to overwhelm the Condesce. She wasn’t sure if Karkat would be fine, but she had to help him. She lifted her trident up and ran to join them, stabbing and trying to slash a bit at her. Condesce held herself well, kicking at the occasional troll, smashing her shoulder into Karkat once, her foot stomping against Feferi. As she stomped against Feferi, she drove her trident into Condesce’s stomach, forcing it in. 

 

“Shell, why would you choose them over me?!” Karkat grunted, forcing his sickle into her heart, forcing it as deep as he tried to destroy her heart.

 

“Because you’ve done a terribubble job at being empress, and they have good ideas! They’ll do a better job than you!” She yelled back, pushing her trident against her, trying her best not to get Karkat or Sollux. “We’ll care about the whole population!”

 

“Yo-you’re a traitor!”

 

“For a good cause!” Feferi yelled out, the sickle starting to push through Condesce’s chest. Feferi reached to grab the blade, pulling further through, her hand bleeding a bit from it. In a moment, Condesce fell to the ground, not dead yet, but heavily injured. The guards who had been watching started to make their way over, the Condesce wanted to do this alone, but she clearly couldn’t handle it. Feferi put her hand up to them, halting them.

 

“She won’t make it. I’m in charge now.” Karkat withdrew his sickle, moving to stand over her. From the movies he’d seen in the past, this is where the hero would spare the old ruler. Except no one had ever said Karkat Vantas was a hero, and if they did, he lost an arm, he didn’t give a fuck anymore. He brought his sickle down, severing her head from her body. He panted out, his body covered in his blood and her blood. He had finally done it. He finally won.

 

“Kk?” Karkat looked at Sollux. His face seemed full of concern, he stumbled a bit before his eyes slid closed and he collapsed to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have a new chapter every time the story Another Chance has an update, as they're supposed to be happening at the same time in story time.


End file.
